


Warrior's Heart (Men of Thedas)

by Daughterofthenorth



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Battle, Cullen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, King Alistair, Legends, M/M, May The Dread Wolf Take You, Multi, Other, Poetry, Solas - Freeform, Solas is Fen'Harel, Swords, Thedas, Tribute, men of thedas, men of war - Freeform, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofthenorth/pseuds/Daughterofthenorth
Summary: A tribute poem to the men of Thedas... And their journeys.





	Warrior's Heart (Men of Thedas)

 

<https://deskythoughtsinthedas.tumblr.com/post/170784994370/for-my-men-of-thedas-3-warriors-of-valor>

A little poetry tribute to the men of Thedas... And their respective journey 

Do tell me of man’s violence  
those crimson, hearted-things--  
who drink among the stone  
making love to fleshy kings--  
whose crowns are laden,  
twisted up   
woven, tar and gold  
whose breathy mire is corroded  
against the shapeless mold—  
  
Tell me of the dichotomous heart  
flesh lay bare to breast,  
where red streaks of dishonor  
panged  
alive in golden flecks--  
whose grey mask flails against his ribs  
knuckles have gone white--  
whose mind and sword are his to give  
whose past conscripts his light  
  
Redemption needs no motivation  
it's course is not undone  
for there is no greater shadow  
between what a man  _is_  
and  _will_  become  
  
Do tell me of a man’s violence  
Those crimson, hearted-things…  
he is wrapped beneath the silence  
A shield, with painted wings.


End file.
